Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 3 (The world)
The world is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN flies in a hot air balloon. *CHARLI blows small and huge bubbles. *NATHAN invents a machine that can fly through the air, drive all the land and dive deep down. *CHARLI does actions and we have to guess if she pretends to be in the sky, in the water or on the land. *TIM and Johann Sebastian Bach (Nathan) play music together. *CHARLI pretends to play a piano. *Chats is sick and KELLIE gives her a get well card. *CHARLI says a get well message. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about two robots (Tim and Nathan) that work in a factory, but when the factory manager (Charli) realizes that they're working slowly, she buys a new and faster robot (Kathleen). Gallery Kathleen_S7_E3.png Charli_S7_E3_1.png Nathan_S7_E3.png Charli_S7_E3_2.png Tim_S7_E3.png Charli_S7_E3_3.png Kellie_S7_E3.png Charli_S7_E3_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E3.png Trivia *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685 – 1750) was a German composer and musician of the Baroque period. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johann_Sebastian_Bach Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Up, up, up in a beautiful balloon Flying high up in the sky on a sunny afternoon Up, up, up in a beautiful balloon Flying high up in the sky on a sunny afternoon. ;Body move #01 Lots of bubbly bubbles floating into space Blow a little, blow a lot and hope that they don't pop. Lots of bubbly bubbles floating into space Blow a little, blow a lot and hope that they don't pop. ;Shapes in space Let's invent an amazing machine The best that world has ever seen It can fly through the sky or drive all the land And dive like a submarine Oh, travel 'round the world, into outer space And a puff of smoke will dissappear without a trace With fans and fins and things that spin Will travel at the speed of light, what a fantastic sight. Let's invent an amazing machine The best that world has ever seen It can fly through the air or drive all the land And dive like a submarine Oh, travel 'round the world, into outer space And a puff of smoke will dissappear without a trace With fans and fins and things that spin Will travel like the speed of light, what a fantastic sight. ;Body move #02 See, land or in the air See if you know where. See, land or in the air See if you know where. See, land or in the air See if you know where. ;Making music One, two, three, oh, look at me We both can play, what do you say? The old and new is what we do So listen now, we'll show you how. One, two, three, oh, look at me We both can play, what do you say? The old and new is what we do So listen now, we'll show you how. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play Picture this and picture that A picture makes a story that A thousand words can never do So picture me and picture you We make a picture-perfect too. Picture this and picture that A picture makes a story that A thousand words can never do So picture me and picture you We make a picture-perfect too. ;Body move #04 Hope that you get better soon, I'm thinking of you today Hope you're up and ... so you can come and play. Hope that you get better soon, I'm thinking of you today Hope you're up and ... so you can come and play. ;Sharing stories Lonk, zip, turn, lonk, zip, turn Put it all together and what have you got? An oglebob already, yes, we're doing our job Lonk, zip, turn. Wor, zip, flow, wor, zip, flow Put it all together and what do you know? An oglebob delivery packed and ready to go Wor, zip, flow. Lonk, zip, turn, wor, zip, flow Put it all together and what do you know? An oglebob delivery packed and ready to go Lonk, zip, turn. Wor, zip, flow, stick, wor, zip, flow, stick Put it all together and what do you know? A double-sided oglebob that's ready to go Wor, zip, flow. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about hot air balloons Category:Ep about the sky Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about vehicles Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about sickness & illness Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about please & thanks Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about factories Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about working & jobs